dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tossur Tornglans
Tossur Tornglans is a sorcerer, and a full blooded elf. He wears standard civilian clothes, and carries around a Bag of Holding. He also has a familiar, a raven named Gullespie. He doesn't understand why people laugh at his name. Biography Tossur comes from the village of Tel'Assur in the Golden Forest, well isolated from anyone else. His village is very xenophobic, and does not let anyone outside the village. Anyone that does happen to escape is tracked down and brought back to the village. Word traveled to this rebel group that a former State Mage was inviting the oppressed to travel to the newly colonized island of Marshall's Ghost and decided somebody needed to travel there and seek Arcanon as an ally to help them all relocate safely on the island. Tossur was elected as the one to take the huge risk, and to the best of his knowledge has become the first and only one to successfully escape. He traveled across the Mannish Empire to reach Marshall's Ghost, on the way purchasing his familiar raven Gullespie at a market. Tossur and Gull caught one of the very last boats to set for the island before the ports were forced closed by the Empire. On the same boat were Ana and Mira,Ignitus NightbaneIgnitus and Leokul, although they did not communicate prior to their shipwreck. Inventory Tossur is very weak and cannot carry much without it constituting a medium load and affecting his movement. He wears the clothes of a peasant, in part because of their light weight, but also so that he doesn't stand out in a crowd. Tossur's main inventory is contained within his Bag of Holding, which can accommodate 250 lbs of contents while never weighing him down by anything but 15 lbs. He refused to carry Ignitus's scythe in the bag on the grounds that without a scabbard it would rip the fabric, damage that renders the bag useless and the contents lost forever. However, the bag was used to good effect to rescue Ignitus from drowning at Riverpoint, his climbing into the bag effectively reducing his weight to 15 lbs, making him easy to pull back up to the boat (Stream Seven). The Bag of Holding contains musical instruments that Tossur produced and played aboard [[SS Rellows|SS Rellows]] shortly after departing Riverpoint, making music to which Leokul and Ignitus danced. He has also pulled out from the bag parchment to leave a written message for Ana (Stream Twelve), a waterskin lent to Ana while she was caring for the Fox family (which was never returned to him), and a tallow candle which he lit in his home before throwing out in disgust at the strong odour, accidentally casting Flaming Sphere (Stream Twenty-Two). Tossur carries a light crossbow attached to his belt, which he used to attack the undead soldier aboard [[SS Rellows|SS Rellows]] and Mug Ruith and his direwolves. He keeps a stock of bolts in his Bag of Holding but has a small box of them also attached to his belt for faster access. Also attached to his belt is a spell component pouch, which contains nearly all the material components and foci he needs to cast spells. Tossur recently acquired a Ring of Protection +5 from the loot dropped by Mug Ruith, although he is unsure if he wants to wear it at this time. Magic Tossur is a sorcerer who casts arcane magic. He does not need to learn or prepare his spells, they are just abilities he can naturally perform, although over time he can (usually accidentally) discover new spells he is capable of. He is less familiar with other styles of magic such as divine or studied magic, never having needed to study or learn spells or put any more preparation into them than finding the focus or material component. Both Ezekiel (Stream Eighteen) and Arcanon (Stream Twenty-One) have commented on his shortage of offensive magic, and Tossur has never denied this. *Tossur starts the campaign two offensive spells, Ray of Frost and Acid Splash. He has shown preference towards the first, only having used Acid Splash against the undead soldier (Stream Seven) and a swarm of rats (Stream Fifteen) in the Grim Forest. *Tossur can cast Grease, having done so offensively to slip up the undead soldier and cause him to drop his greatsword. He has also cast it to help open his new front door upon first arriving in Amun (Stream Eleven), and to help Ignitus escape out of the grasp of Mug Ruith's vines (Stream Twenty). This spell is a favourite of Leokul's. *He can grant people temporary Mage Armor, having done so to Ignitus and Ana on the SS Rellows, and Ana while fighting Mug Ruith for the final time. *Tossur has cast Feather Fall on Leokul when he fell from the cliff (Stream One), and also on the Flaming Sphere he accidentally invoked (Stream Twenty-Two). *He cast Light on the first of Mug Ruith's direwolves to help see it in the dense fog (Stream Nineteen). This spell, along with others in Tossur's repertoire, requires the subject to be touched, but this was the first instance where Tossur used Gullespie to remotely deliver the spell. *He considered using Mage Hand to lift the visor of Ignitus's helm and afford Ana a clear shot at him before realizing the spell only works on unattended items. *He had prepared to use his Message spell in the Grim Forest, holding a short piece of coppe wire from his spell component pouch for a while, but never ended up using it. *Recently, in Stream Twenty-Two, Tossur accidentally discovered he could cast Flaming Sphere, something he'd previously witnessed Ana use against the first of Mug Ruith's direwolves before turning it on herself, Leokul and Ignitus. He inadvertantly used as the material component a candle he was in the process of angrily throwing out of his house for smelling bad. Tossur was initially terrified but became very quietly pleased and proud when he realized what he was now capable of. Relationships Having spent his entire life in Tel'Assur, after his escape Tossur doesn't know anybody in the outside world. He has deliberately kept to himself as much as possible to make himself harder to track, but even where interaction has been in his interests he's found it hard to grasp the everyday activities and mannerisms of the Mannish Empire's people. Gullespie The only relationship Tossur carried forward from the mainland is his companionship with Gullespie, a dim-witted raven familiar he bought at a market. Out of embarrassment he usually refers to the bird as just 'Gull', but with shame has to use his full name to give him instructions. Tossur has learnt to consider his instructions to Gullespie carefully before sending him on his way, as the raven tends to interpret them literally and execute them minimalistically. When Gullespie misbehaves, Tossur usually tries to ignore it. Anesyaviel Gwavir Tossur has been incredibly frustrated by Ana's skepticism of the magic and antagonism reported by himself, Leokul and Ignitus. At first he was understanding given that she hadn't experienced anything untoward first hand, but since his fight with Isaac has come to suspect this to be intentionally exploited by whatever forces are evaluating the new arrivals on Marshall's Ghost to lure her into a sense of comfort and be unsupportive of her fellow adventurers. Tossur is curious about the notebook being carried by Ana, being cautious as he is about any record of him being left behind. He also suspects she isn't being entirely open about the magic she detected in the three of them on [[SS Rellows|SS Rellows]] and plans to ask her more about it. Ignitus Nightbane At Casterby, Tossur at first sided with Ignitus's frustration at Ana's skepticism, but following the fight started with Isaac that almost killed him, has come to fear Ignitus's propensity towards violence for the widespread attention it may attract him as much as the jeopardy it may place them all in. He is also angry that rescuing Ignitus from the water at Riverpoint put the safety of his Bag of Holding and its contents at risk, to the point of wishing his Mage Hand spell could have lifted the visor of Ignitus's helm to give Ana a clear shot at his head. Tossur is concerned that the conflict between Ignitus and Ana could drive either of them to depart the party, leaving him unable to track where both of them take their knowledge of the backstory he's trying to keep secret. Leokul Loyalar Tossur has had very little interaction with Leokul, drawing some comfort from him being so similarly quiet about his own past, respecting his privacy and presuming it to be reciprocated. However, as soon as he noticed Leokul wasn't present on [[SS Rellows|SS Rellows]] he realized he had misgivings about revealing his story to his traveling companions. He was relieved to see for himself that Leokul was still on board three days later at Riverpoint, but remained angry at him for not keeping him apprised of his plans. He soon warmed slightly to the rogue, however, after witnessing his impressive dancing to his own music-playing. Isaac Tossur's first real impression of Isaac was caution at his clear favoritism towards Ana, a reading that leant plausibility to Ignitus and Leokul's claim that Isaac and his bar weren't all they appeared to be. Wanting to know more about the island's magic that had already learnt more about his personal history than he wanted anyone to know, he gladly accompanied Ignitus to quiz the barkeep, only to be distraught at Isaac's continuing demonstration of insight into his past as well as his curiosity to learn more. Feeling threatened by Isaac, he immediately defended Ignitus when Isaac retaliated to the fighter's initial attack, but upon being revived by Ana with the barkeep hovering over him, decided to wait until outside the bar to implicate Isaac in any way, preferring to implicate Ignitus as the initiator of combat. Tossur was still terrified of Isaac's knowledge and remained in the bar to talk to him when Ignitus and Ana stormed out in separate directions. In particular he wanted to know whether Isaac could tell him if any agents of Tel'Assur were on the island, or could ever land on it. When Isaac assured him they would be unable to reach the island's shores, he tentatively believed him and decided he trusted his fellow adventurers enough to let them in on his secret history. Benjamin Rellows Tossur was naturally intimidated and irritated by Captain Rellows' rather loud personality, but took a definite disliking to him after disagreeing how to detain the thief Grubmush. He tried not to let it show, and fortunately his unfamiliarity with nautical terms and local place names didn't seem to phase the Captain. Silvaren Tossur has no strong feelings about the elf stablemaster in Amsun, but as usual can't help but be slightly relieved to see a "familiar" face, as Tossur has only recently learnt of the existence of humans, half-elves and other races. At the same time he is extra cautious of him, in his head thinking he's more likely to be working for the elders of Tel'Assur. However, since Arcanon has effectively confirmed what Isaac told him, Tossur is considering speaking to Silvaren about the life and politics of the Golden Forest. Arcanon Having spent many months travelling across an utterly alien continent in search of who he thinks is almost certainly the only hope his people have to live a free life, Tossur had grown very anxious about meeting Arcanon. Coupled with his growing edginess about spending so much time in one location, his behaviour at the mention of him became slightly obsessive. When Arcanon finally appeared in Amsun, despite having spent the afternoon practising what he would say, Tossur's anxiety was so great that even after shunting a lot of it into Gull (who became almost unconsciously delirious) he struggled to say anything coherent. Eventually he regained enough composure to ask Arcanon for a private conversation. After speaking with him, Tossur has developed a strong respect for Arcanon, both for his apparent eagerness to help Tossur should Arcania's military become more available, and for his being so straight-talking and informative on all matters of the island's idiosyncracies. He feels guilty for telling his friends about the Fasciid and Akanea trials so swiftly after promising Arcanon his confidentiality. Tornglans